


The Blaring Classical [unedited]

by Scandelisous



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandelisous/pseuds/Scandelisous
Summary: I suck at summarizing
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139525
Kudos: 1





	The Blaring Classical [unedited]

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe part 2?

The song _Merry Go Round of Life_ roared loudly. The melodies dancing along the drawn-out and wide corridors of the rather large forest house.

If you had sharp ears, you could hear the muffled wails being shouted out. _"stop!" "please let me go!"._ Following the pathetic crys and wails, there stood a young women dressed in nothing but a baby blue apron and her undergarments. The lady held a santoku knife that was layered in a thick red coating. The cherry liquid dripped slowly onto the woden floor.

"Please! Stop hurting me!" The person in front of her shouted. It was a man, sitting tied up to the chair he was in. Hands behind him and the splat, feet crossed and tied to either side of the chair's legs. His indigo bedraggled hair all over his head while a nice white blindfold rested on his eyes.

The lady infront of him smiled, she set the knife down on the silver cart beside her. She strode towards the male and placed herself ontop of him. Caressing his face lovingly, she spoke "But why? Im putting my mark on you to show all those other _bitches_ you're mine, Tobio-kun" she giggled. Leaing closer to the male, she pressed her plush lips against his. Tilting her head to not bump noses. She stayed like that until she felt like stopping.

"Why didnt you kiss me back babe" she pouted and he frowned. She took his silence as an insult and hopped of his lap. "Well fine then!" She scoffed "Its not like i wanted to kiss you anyways!" That was a lie, she felt like crying. Moving back to the knife she once held, she snacted it and snatched it. Following the motion, she plunged the knife into his thigh. The man cried out in utter pain as his rosy red blood soared around his perimeter. 

The girl sniffed and blinked back tears, not caring for man screaming in agony as blood ran down thigh and onto the floor. Creating a small pool of blood. "Kiss me back next time." She said softly. "Please Y/N! Why are you doing this to me!?" The man screamed. "Havent i told you this already babe? Its because i love you and nobody will have you." She said in a pale tone. 

Taking out the knife, more blood gushed out. "I love you Tobio. More then your feral mom, more than your crazy sister." She paused, pulling out bandages to wrap his injury. "I love you. I love you more then anything. Thats why you're here, to be with me forever and ever till death does us part!" Hurrying to finish wrapping his leg. She stood up placing her hands on his head, massaging it gently. 

Tears seeped passed the blindfold and on his cheeks. The new tears covering the dried up tears he whimpers patheticly, hanging his head down low.

"Why dont we go to bed sweetheart?" She moved her hands down the top of his head to the blindfold, pulling it up to reveal his now blood shot eyes. The lady sighs cherishingly. Watching him fall undone made her heart pump in a lovely rhythm. 

She switched the music that was blaring in the background to _Nocturne._ Unteing the beautiful man before her, she pulled on his arm and heaved it over her shoulder. "Come on honey, we have to take a bath before we go to bed, plus i have to stich you up!" She happily spoke, putting all her muscle to her legs and back she made him rise.


End file.
